


Think it's a meet-cute? Stink-cute is more like it

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Jim is an idiot, Lasting Impressions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trektober 2020, ambulance rescue bones, locked in toilet, locking himself in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim is locked in a porta-potty, waiting to be saved.Leonard doesn't like his co-workers for sending him to rescue someone from a portable toilet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Think it's a meet-cute? Stink-cute is more like it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like... 3 days late? But it's here! That has to count for something. So I liked writing this, big thanks to Jules, Angel and Michele for helping me about how it technically works when someone is locked in a porta potty. Because I have no idea.  
> not beta'd
> 
> Written for Trektover Day 23: 21st Century AU

Jim stared at the phone in his hand. He really had to make the phone call, but he also didn’t want to. He was embarrassed. But if he didn’t call he would be stuck here for who knows how long. In the end, the awful smell decided it. He would call 911.

‘‘911 what’s your emergency?’’

‘‘Yes hello my name is Jim and I am stuck in a porta-potty and I can’t get out. I’ve tried everything. Could you maybe sent someone to cut me out?’’

Jim was glad the person on the other side of the phone couldn’t see his face. He was also glad they were being professional about it and helped him through the rest of the conversation, where he was and how long he’d been in there and what he’d tried so far and all. They would probably laugh about it later with their coworkers, Jim knew he would do the same if the roles were reversed. But they weren’t, so here he was.

After the police had arrived it became clear Jim wouldn’t get out yet. They had to company of the porta-potty. When the owner showed up, he also couldn’t open the thing. So now Jim was waiting for someone from the rescue team over at the fire department to save him. The two police officers and the owner were making some small talk outside. Since Jim had nowhere to go he decided to listen in, he might learn some new things.

‘‘Who’s coming over? Someone from the ambulance corps right?’’

‘‘Yeah, medical first responder they told me. Wanna know who?’’

‘‘Yeah, tell us, man! Don’t leave us hanging Sulu. Is it M’Benga? Or Chapel? She’d call the idiot out.’’

Jim was glad the officers had fun, but not at his expense. He hoped his saviour would be nice about it. And that they wouldn’t mind the fact he smelled. 

‘‘They’re sending McCoy.’’

It was quiet, then the other officer laughed a lot. ‘‘McCoy? Are you serious?’’

‘‘Yeah. Apparently, the team decided that something mundane and normal for a change would do him some good.’’

More laughter. Jim hoped this McCoy wouldn’t hate him. Jim didn’t like that this was thought of as mundane and normal. Just how often did they have to rescue someone from a porta-potty?

Leonard was not having a good time right now. His coworkers had all ganged up on him and sent him to a rescue. He had to save someone from a porta-potty. How an idiot would even get stuck in that, he didn’t know.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw the police officers and the owner. At least they were having fun. After the owner told him what they’d tried on the lock Leonard grabbed a big bolt cutter. 

‘‘Hey, you in the thing, what’s your name?’’

‘‘Jim,’’ was the slightly nervous but also excited reply. Leonard could understand, the guy would finally be rescued from a chemical toilet.

‘‘I’m Leonard. I’m going to cut open the lock, so stand back okay?’’

‘‘Yes sir. Standing back now.’’

Leonard didn’t reply when he cut the lock. When the door opened he peered inside and saw a handsome guy standing on the other side. He did smell, which would be expected. He stepped back from the door and made a small bow.

‘‘Your way out, Jim.’’

Jim was staring at the guy who’d saved him. He didn’t look that mean, nothing like he had pictured from what he’d overheard from the police officers. When the man, Leonard!, his mind reminded him, did a small bow, Jim got out the thing. He walked over to his saviour and smiled.

‘‘Thank you so much. I was stuck there for ages. Really, thank you. Can I thank you somehow? Buy you a coffee?’’

Leonard shook his head. ‘‘I’m working right now, I don’t accept bribes or things like that. I just did my job.’’

He walked off with his bolt cutter to talk to the owner about the lock that needed to be replaced. Jim’s face fell. The hot guy turned him down. If they had met somewhere else, maybe he’d have said yes then. But now his first memory of Jim would always be this one. Where he’d had to save him from a toilet. 

After he’d given his statement to the police officers, for insurance purposes of the toilet, he hadn’t done anything bad but they needed to make sure it wouldn't happen again, he looked up and saw Leonard was gone. His saviour was gone and he couldn't even thank the guy another time. He’d never be able to see that beautiful face again.

‘‘Hey, Jim right? McCoy left this for you. And don’t get locked in any more toilets!’’

The police officer handed Jim a small note, and he smiled. Apparently, he had made an impression, and not a bad one either!

_Jim,  
I don't accept dates at work, but here’s my number in case you want to ask me on a date tonight after my shift is done.   
As long as you shower first._

_555-xxxxx-xxxx  
Leonard (your saviour)_


End file.
